


Accursed Children

by Asterism (cslily)



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Blood Drinking, Bloodplay, Canon - Anime, Dark Yui, Dubious Consent, F/M, Orgy, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-05-31 18:11:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6481480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cslily/pseuds/Asterism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since the night that Komori Yui had awakened as the new bride of the vampire family, she had been having such a terrible thirst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accursed Children

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HannaM](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannaM/gifts).



The girl’s blood was calling to him again.

That scent had become so potent in the hot summer air that it kept all of them up some nights. Even buried under her skin, even without any cuts or bites to let it bloom in the air. It drove everyone in the house crazy no matter how far removed their rooms were from the wing where she stayed, the one that Reiji had always kept prepared for new brides. Komori Yui had stayed with them longer than any of her predecessors.

Ayato smiled as he made his way down to her room. Dawn was still a long ways off and he would have plenty of time to play with her before his brothers butted in. He and his triplets had begun an unofficial contest to see who would be the first to take her blood in the morning. She was coming out less and less these days, so they had to go to her.

It had been weeks, nearly a full moon phase, since Yui had stabbed herself in her own heart with a silver knife and helped them all kill their mother for the second time. She had managed to shove it in her chest just above the neckline of a gown that hadn’t suited her at all, and she swayed on her too high heels and fell while they gawked and realized what had happened. That woman had found it amusing to dress the girl’s body in a black funerary dress when she was in control of her. Say your goodbyes kids, mother’s home.

But after it was done, Yui had raised herself up on the couch in their receiving room and wiped the potion from her lips that had freed her, and the first words out of her mouth were how thirsty she was.

She looked _happy_ to see all of them, he and his brothers. It was the weirdest thing.

The potion had tasted like ash and salt and bitter herbs, and it had left grit on both their lips when he gave it to her. But he’d gotten her back, so he supposed it was worth it. He’d gotten used to finding her in her room at night when he was thirsty or just wanted something warm next to him for a while.

Now things were back to normal around the mansion, or at least as normal as they would get with an awakening bride getting them stirred up.

The place where she had pierced her own heart with the silver knife had healed to a thin pink scratch, because she was healing faster now. She also started to complain about migraines. Sometimes her senses suddenly got sharp enough to overwhelm her and she had to sleep it off.

The thirst was the other side effect of her awakening, but Reiji had been giving her medicine to help with that.

Reiji was starting to piss him off. They were on break from school and he didn't have an official excuse to interrupt them in the mornings, but he often found one regardless. He just didn't like anyone having their fun, especially not her. He had developed a knack for finding her first whenever she ventured out of her room, and dragged her off by the wrist to his laboratory. Sometimes Ayato could hear her shriek while she was in there, and sometimes there was the sound of breaking glass when Reiji was feeling extra pissy about her spending too much time with the other brothers, especially Shuu. When she had been properly virtuous in rebuffing them, he might allow her a cup of tea.

Tonight, Ayato was intending to make sure she wouldn't be getting any tea for a while.

She'd been giving him doe eyes since that night, and she didn't struggle so much when he got his fangs in her. Although it was still nice if she struggled a little and he was starting to get annoyed if she made it too easy. He liked it when she went all limp and noodly in his arms, when the tension and the fight went out of her and her breath started to hitch in her throat. Sometimes, when she stopped clenching her fists in the fabric of his jacket and shirt she let her hands roam up his back and his arms and his neck, like she was petting him.

They’d come close to doing it once, but she started throwing a fit about how she was about to take a bath and pushing him out of her room. He tried to explain to her that she was being silly and it shouldn’t be a big deal now. He knew that Laito had done it with her and probably Shuu too, and when _that woman_ had come back she was spending a lot of time alone with Richter and they probably weren’t just talking about the weather.

She wouldn’t even open her door for him when he told her that he was really good at it and she was missing out. Girls were so dumb sometimes.

Tonight, as he went down the halls that smelled of wood polish and fresh plaster patching the walls, floor wax, drapes that were starched and pressed just so, he wanted to make a mess out of her. He was hungry for the scent of something real and alive. His mouth watered at the thought of her skin under his tongue.

He wanted blood and the hot smell of her skin and the cheap sweet powder-scented cologne that she and so many other girls wore at school. The candy flower smell of her shampoo and that bare whiff of church incense that clung to her when she thought she could get away with sneaking off on them to the old cathedral. The strawberry candies that she kept buying and sharing with Kanato. Faint whiffs of flour in her hair from the baking she'd done after dinner. The old books she kept by her bedside that left a dusty paper smell on her fingertips. The metal of her crucifix over her heart, warmed by her skin.

He was getting hard already. It was her fault for smelling so good.

He stood at her door now, thinking about how he was going to wake her up and wondering if she would squeal if she noticed his boner. He could just appear in her bed next to her, but he was feeling patient tonight. He must have been feeling romantic.

He put his hand on the doorknob and turned it slowly and let a crack of light spill into her room.

That was when he smelled it.

Ayato felt a tightness in his throat and his mouth twisted in a sour expression. There was blood here that wasn't hers.

Laito and Kanato were in there with her already, and the smell of their blood hanging in the air was nearly as strong as Yui’s scent. His brothers must be trying to piss him off tonight.

  
Ayato froze for a moment, grinding his teeth, trying to fight down the fluttery, empty feeling in his stomach. _Are you kidding me? Pulling this shit again?_

What he saw when he entered the room was his triplets laying next to Yui, the three of them all in a tangle on top of the covers. She was on her side gently curling her knees into her chest and her hands near her face on her pillow, in her pink nightgown that she always wore to bed. Ayato looked at her past the sheer drapes that hung from the bed canopy. No amount of netting was enough to keep these pests away.

There was a touch of red on her pillow, nearly dry, next to her hands. Her hair splayed out behind her, pale like cornsilk. Her arms were bare and her skin pricked in the draft he had let into the room, it raised up all the downy fine hairs on her arms. She was breathing softly, lips just apart, and she had a pink flush to her skin that went all the way down her arms and to her knees.

One of her hands was softly curled around the silver knife that Suburu had given her. Like a partly open flower with a sharp stamen.

Kanato was twined around her bare legs, his forehead pressed against her knees and his palm was cupping her calf. There was blood there too. His other hand was at his cheek and his fingertips were in his mouth, sucking at them gently. He had traced blood from his fingers on her legs in dark curls and flourishes from her ankles up to the hem of her gown.

Laito lay next to them both, somehow taking up the entire half of the bed and with the blankets pulled up around him, one of his arms tucked behind his head and his other hand resting on his chest. He had always been a blanket hog. His breath was slow, deep, savoring, and he exuded languid peace.

_Is he smiling? That smug bastard._

The worst thing about it was that it was the happiest he'd ever seen either of them look since he could remember. Like euphoric fucking angels, they were laying there.

Ayato was debating on whether to strangle his brothers now or in the morning when he heard Laito’s voice.

“Were you lonely, Ayato-kun? There’s room here for you too.”

His brother grinned at him, but with a lethal poison green in his eyes that betrayed his cheerful expression.

“How long has this been going on?” Ayato asked, meeting his glare. Laito should know better than to try to intimidate him.

Laito raised himself up on one arm, slowly, and drew his legs up under him. They sat facing each other now, with Yui and Kanato still in a bloody tangle next to them.

“Don't make that face. You already know that I always beat you to her room in the mornings. She turns so red when she wakes up and I’m the first thing she sees. It’s really cute,” he looked down at Yui and his expression softened.

“I mean how long have you been giving her your blood?!”

Laito sighed dramatically. “Oh that. Don't pout, Ayato-kun. Bitch-chan was just so lonely and thirsty that we couldn't bear to leave her by herself. Giving her our blood was actually Kanato’s idea. I think he’s been doing it for a while. He has a new favorite toy to keep him warm at night now and he doesn’t like it when she thrashes around in pain. This was the first time that I joined in. Bitch-chan must have been sooo thirsty. Poor thing doesn't have the teeth yet to take us properly, but even though we had to use a knife, it still felt amazing.” He tipped his head back and showed off a red slash just above his collarbone.

Ayato tried to ignore his brother’s bragging and focused his anger back on Reiji. “The tableware otaku was supposed to make sure she didn’t get this bad.”

“Even he’s getting frustrated with how long it’s taking her to finish awakening. Bitch-chan is being stubborn and her body is fighting turning into one of us. Don’t you think that’s rude of her? How could she reject us now after we went to all that trouble to keep her with us?” He idly toyed with the lace edging at her shoulder, tracing the skin under it.

“Don’t just touch her like that!”

“Stop fighting and be quiet or I'll set you both on fire. Yui-san is our bride isn't she? We can touch her as we please” Kanato was awake now, glaring at them across Yui's knees, his hands knotting possessively in the hem of her gown.

They had never had a girl awaken to become a true bride before. None of them were quite sure what to do with her, and her status was still uncertain because her transformation still hadn't completed. The fact that she hadn’t chosen any of them as her groom made things even more complicated. They were all stuck in limbo together in a strange space between utter chaos and happily ever after. Reiji had been researching legal precedents from the old vampire courts regarding brides and sending missive after missive to the old man to request a judgment assigning her to one of them as his heir. He was being ignored, but he was well used to that by now.

Ayato had asked Yui to be his, when things were still uncertain. Hell, he hadn't even been sure he would see her as _her_ again _. Devote yourself to me. Your blood. Your body._ When he had tasted the power that was boiling over in her blood, it was indescribable. He'd never felt so high. He would have lain her down and had her on the spot if his triplets hadn't sniffed her out themselves and shown up hungry. She had run away from all of them screaming.

It was always awkward when a girl rejects your proposal.

Laito laughed against the back of her neck. “We should just have our Bitch-chan kill father for us and become head of the household herself. Then she can take us as her reward. That would save us a lot of trouble.”

“Shut up, pervert,” Ayato hissed.

Laito continued, ignoring him. “Can you imagine Bitch-chan keeping us in a seraglio and having her way with us whenever she wanted as a lord’s prerogative?” he said, shivering with glee. He gave her a pinch on her rear and she started to stir.

“Jesus christ!” said Ayato. It was a profanity that he had taken up specifically to annoy Yui at first, because she still blushed with offense at blasphemy, but he now had a habit of saying it casually.

“Nnnng. Ayato… don't swear.” Yui stirred, scrubbing at her eyes with the back of her hand. The knife slipped down on the pillow beside her when she raised herself up on her elbow.

Ayato pushed past both of his brothers, Kanato making a small yelp as he slid off the foot of the bed, and he straddled Yui with his legs on either side of her stomach.

“If you were thirsty, you should have come to Ore-sama,” he said.

He didn’t really give her enough time to respond. She blinked at him, her eyes looking a little glazed over, and then he put his fangs deep in her neck and he made her squeal and push at his chest. He couldn’t stand it, her laying like that with the scent of his brothers all over her.

He had only meant to take a little bit, just enough to mellow himself out, but once he'd broken her skin and the scent bloomed up from the heat of her body they all lost control. While he had her neck, Laito slid up and started in on her shoulder and Kanato got hold of the foot closest to him.

Damned if they were going to take more than he was getting. Ayato sucked harder than he intended and she groaned underneath him. He was making it hurt this time. He didn’t like the thought of her enjoying it too much with his brothers there.

“Careful, Ayato. You take too much blood and she'll be hungry again.” Laito managed to mumble while lapping at her shoulder.

“We need to handle her with care, don’t we Teddy?”

“Well, now she'll have to take some of Ore-sama's blood. That ought to satisfy her. Then it's no problem right?”

Ayato licked his lips and pulled Yui away from Laito. He began tugging her nightgown up over her head until it tangled up in the crooks of her elbows. Yui protested, muffled, and she jerked back hard enough to bang her head against the headboard.

He sighed. She was so stubborn. “It's just going to get bloody, idiot!”

He pushed her back and pinned her against the headboard so he could finish jerking her nightgown up over past her arms, although he could have easily torn it away. He tossed it behind him over his shoulder. She had a furious blush in her cheeks. No bra. He couldn’t quite get a good view of the panties she was wearing.

“Ayato!” she cried. She had her arms hugging across her chest and her eyes squeezed shut.

He bit down on his tongue until blood filled his mouth, and he then shut her up.

She pushed against his chest while he grabbed her chin with one hand and forced her head to she side so that he wouldn't smash against her nose. Her knees jabbed at him as she squirmed underneath him. So bony.

She kept her eyes open when he put his lips against hers, so he did too. They were wet and glassy and wildly dilated in the dim light. She said that she could see better in the dark now, sometimes, but it comes and goes.

He didn’t like the taste of the dusting of dried blood on her lips, blood that wasn’t hers. He pressed her into a deeper kiss and pushed his tongue between her teeth. Her lips felt feverish against his.

Once she had softened up and started sucking on his tongue a little he broke away from her to let her take a breath. There was a dark trail of blood running down her chin and he wiped at it with his thumb. “Watch your knees, Chichinashi. They're sharp.”

“Oh, sorry.”

He grinned. It was cute when she reflexively apologized like that.

“Are you ready for more?”

He didn’t really give her a chance to answer him properly. This time her tongue flitted against his when he pushed it past her teeth, and she wiggled up towards him like she was trying to hide in his shirt. He pulled her hard against him and he almost didn’t notice when she started trying to push him away.

When he let her loose she twisted away from him and coughed and hacked into her pillows with one hand at her throat. She pushed at him with one of her thin white arms. She was still so delicate that he barely felt it. He could hear that her heartbeat got irregular and fluttery, and her skin pricked up with sweat all over it despite the fever heat that had started to radiate from her.

Laito sighed. He was laying on his stomach now with his chin propped up on his hands, watching the show. “She couldn’t handle my blood either.”

“Both of you taste bad because you’re so mean. Yui-san likes my blood the best, right Teddy?” said Kanato. He had the stuffed bear in his lap, stroking the seam at its neck.

“Kanato-kun…?” Yui said weakly, like she somehow just noticed that he was there on the bed with them.

“Poor Bitch-chan. She still has human senses and it’s just too harsh for her to take much, and since she doesn’t have her teeth yet she can’t change the flavor like we can,” Laito giggled.

Ayato knew what his brother was thinking about. Reiji had explained it to him once. It was one of the more awkward conversations they had ever had. He’d droned on about pheromones and chemical receptors and mechanisms of transmission, but when a vampire got properly excited by their prey they started secreting a chemical in their saliva and then transmitting it through their bite, which then stimulated the pleasure center of the human brain. The gist of it was that humans could get off on being bitten. To the vampire doing the biting, the response was as obvious in the taste of the blood as a maid’s blush. Humans were terrible at hiding indecency.

But lots of things could change the flavor of blood. Strong emotion, pain and pleasure, they all lent a distinct twist that a discerning connoisseurs could appreciate. Most vampires preferred the bright, sharp flavor of fearful prey. Prey addled with romantic endorphines or in a state of sexual arousal became sweeter, sometimes achingly so. There wasn't any kind of blood sweeter than Yui's when he had gotten her all quivery. Just the thought of it made him hard again.

Yui panted and coughed, clutching at her chest with both of her hands and shivering. “I … feel strange… Please don’t touch me anymore. I can’t….”

They all saw it then, the red flash in her eyes as she looked up at them. The hunger in her rippled in the air like heat around her, clouding the air with raw desire and aching need.

Laito laughed. “I think Bitch-chan might know what her blood does to us now. It’s really unfair, isn’t it?”

“Teddy-san thinks it’s only fitting after you’ve made us so hungry for so long. But he’s willing to forgive you so you won’t make such an unsightly, painful face. Please drink more from me, Yui-san. Don’t hate us so.” Kanato caught one of her hands and brought it up to his face, rubbing his cheek against it.

Yui squeezed her eyes shut and tried to cross her arms over her chest, like she was trying to disappear. “My throat… it feels like it’s burning… I don’t know if I can…”

“Chichinashi, you’re going to go crazy if you don’t take more.”

“Let’s do good things together, Bitch-chan. It’ll be sweeter that way. I’ll be the sweetest you’ve ever had.” Laito toyed with a strand of her hair, winding it around his finger. There was a furious aroused blush in his cheeks.

“Liar!” Kanato growled. “I’m still going to taste the best. She’ll think you’re disgusting no matter what.“

“…What?”

Ayato glared at his brothers, because he knew what they were thinking.

When Yui realized what they had in mind, she made a cute little gasp and tried to grab up the blankets to cover herself, but Laito kept her still by giving her another bite on her chest and Kanato held her hand and kissed her on her forehead, her cheeks, her eyes. She got quieter then. That was so like her. She always stopped her flimsy pretenses at protest once she realized that they had made up their minds.

He decided that he didn’t like the face she was making for his brothers. He’d have to show them who she really belonged to. He’d show her, too.

“I get to go first,” Ayato declared.

He would have just pushed her panties aside, but he had to get his own pants off and he needed to sit up for that. He saw that they were pale blue with little white dots, ruffled lace around the leg openings and a tiny little pink bow in the middle, just under her belly button. He hooked them with his thumbs and slid them down her legs. The elastic left a dimpled line around her middle and he planted some kisses along it, tracing the trail with his tongue. He lingered long enough to leave a dark mark on her skin near her hipbone.

He kissed the little pink scar over her heart on his way back up to position himself over her. Kanato withdrew back to the corner of the bed and sat his Teddy so that it was politely facing away from them towards the wall. Laito he had to push away. Yui’s eyes were soft and glassy when she looked up at him, and her cheeks were flushed from arousal or embarrassment or both. He was painfully hard now to the point that he didn’t care that his brothers were watching. He wasn’t going to wait any more and they weren’t going to keep him from her tonight.

“You’re definitely going to like mine the best.”

She bit her lip and tried to turn her face away, but he caught her mouth with his and sucked at her lower lip. The taste of his blood was still in her mouth and he didn’t dislike it. He leaned on one arm and cupped one of her small breasts with his free hand, and she satisfyingly wiggled against the sheets and arched her back towards him. What she lacked in curves she apparently made up for in sensitivity. He licked at her neck and felt her heartbeat pounding under her skin. His own skin stirred and tingled and he ached with craving for her touch, her taste, her smell. He remembered that she liked to be kissed, so he spent some time sucking at her lips and her tongue while he stroked her. She tensed up all over again when he moved his hand down between her legs, feeling her hot and wet around his fingers.

“Oi. You’re not scared, are you? Look at me.”

She opened her eyes just a little to sneak a glance at him, keeping her mouth covered with her hand. He brought his face up close to hers and smiled at the lusty red glow that was flickering in them.  
He pulled her calves up around his waist and pushed himself in.

“Oooooh Ayato-kun,” she gasped.

“Ng… you’re tight…” he groaned. He had to ease in slowly until she relaxed a little around him.

She put her hands on him, her palms damp and hot on his back, and she leaned up to bring her face up close to his chest. He started moving his hips and the bedsprings creaked rhythmically.  
It was nice, feeling her wrapped around him. The sensation of being flooded with warmth, kissing her and her kissing him back. He liked it like this, but he wanted to see her face.

He slid his hands down her hips and pushed one of her legs up to rest on his shoulder so that he had a better angle, could touch her deeper. He straddled her other thigh and stroked her leg with one hand and supported himself with the other. He pushed into her until he was in her to the hilt, drew his hips back and then gave it to her again just as deeply. Her mouth formed a pretty, silent O and she squeezed her eyes tight.

“Make some noise… it feels good, right?”

He quickened his thrusting against her until she complied with a breathy moan that nearly pushed him over the edge. He didn’t want to come just yet, so he slowed himself down a little and let her leg slip back down around his hips.

He reached for the silver knife near her pillow.

He made a cut on his chest for her. The silver brought on a searing pain that he had to grit his teeth against, even though it was only a shallow mark. Her eyes widened and her lips parted when the smell of his blood hit her.

He lowered himself down over her and guided her head with a hand behind her neck. Once he felt her lips on his skin and felt her start to pull his blood from him he started to feel warm all over. She was moving her hips to meet his now. She clung to him, licking and sucking at his chest and making high pitched moans while he quickened his strokes.

“Is it good now?” he groaned into her hair.

She looked up at him, licked her lips and smiled.

His orgasm overtook him almost immediately. He felt his face twist into a reflexive grimace and he shuddered against her while she was still looking up into his eyes. He felt a little awkward for her to see his expression, but it was intense and it was good. The strange thing was that she still looked so innocent, even with his blood painted on her face.

He had the sensation of being flooded with warmth. Maybe he had taken too much of her blood beforehand, or not enough, but he felt lightheaded. It was a pleasant dizziness, like when he and Laito found the key to the cabinet where Reiji kept the good scotch locked away and drank as much as they could just to annoy him. How long ago had they done that? It was after Beatrix had died and he had taken over the household management from her, but before they had….

He noticed that Yui was stronger now, and she had her arms tight around him, so tight that he thought his ribs might crack. She moaned against his chest, sucking and sucking. His vision started to get blurry around the edges.

Laito and Kanato, who had been watching the show with interest, were pretty quick to notice what was going on, and they pulled her away and started kissing on her again to distract her. His body felt heavy as Laito pulled him over next to him, steadying him with an arm around his shoulder. He could barely move. All he could feel was his own blood pounding and rushing through him like he had a heartbeat of his own.

Kanato had Yui in his arms like he was trying to comfort her. He knelt next to her, smoothing her hair and combing his fingers through it, arranging it just so on her shoulders. Blood had run down her neck and chest and she wiped some away with her hand, licking at it delicately. She looked over at him and they smiled at each other like they were sharing a private joke between them. He reached out and took her hand, kissing it. “It’s very pleasant to see you dyed all in red.”

Yui smiled at his praise, and her eyes were hazy when she looked at him. Kanato was cheating, of course. It wasn’t fair to use hypnosis on her.

He laid her down at his side and crept along her body with his eyes locked in hers. He lowered himself against her, and pushed himself forward so that his chest brushed her shoulder. He whispered something in her ear and she straightened her legs on either side of him.

“I think you’re cutest when you’re obedient like this. Hehehe…”

Ayato’s thoughts drifted hazily back to a few days ago, when Kanato had Yui sewing his teddy back together and putting a ribbon around its neck. Before that he had her baking batch after batch of cookies for him until he finally decided they were acceptable. He had had her lick a cut from his palm where he had cut it on a rose thorn when they were in the garden together. He had started talking to her, the same way that he only talked to his bear. He had even started singing again, but just for her.

He had been seducing her all this time, and they'd never even noticed. Well, Laito probably had. He'd always been more perceptive about this sort of thing.

It was unusual to see Kanato like this with a girl. He normally didn’t bother with them until after they had already broken.

Kanato brought his fingertips to his mouth and renewed the bites he had made earlier in the evening, and then reached down to trace the outline of her lips. Every touch was tentative, gentle. The bed didn't even shake when he began to move himself. He rocked himself gently forward and back and circled his pelvis against her.

Then he plunged his thumb into her mouth, forcing it against her teeth and her tongue and the roof of her mouth. She made a muffled gagging sound and whimpered, but she sucked at it greedily.

He smiled against her neck, giggling madly, licking her skin without breaking it or using his teeth, just tasting her.

“Yui-san, please cry for me. It’s not fair if you don’t.”

He took his hand away and traced it down her chest, painting her with his blood and licking it off of her skin. She moaned when he lingered at her breasts, sucking on them greedily. She squeezed her eyes shut and brought one of her hands up behind his head, but it wasn’t clear whether she was trying to push him away or pull him closer.

He pulled away to pull off his shirt and unfasten his pants, and then drew a red trail down his own body. He started with his collarbone and had her lick him. He held up his arm so that his blood ran down his wrist while she lapped at his chest, and he giggled like her tongue tickled him. He pushed her gently back down to the bed with his bloody hand and rubbed himself between her legs. Their bodies pressed close together, sliding across her warm sweatdamp skin. He pressed his forehead into hers.

“You love me, don’t you Yui-san?” His breath was quickening now. He kissed her burning cheek and groaned into her ear.

She cradled him in her arms like he was a child while he shuddered against her and cried out wordlessly. After his release he slid to her side and curled against her, their hands clasped and their heads touching, lilac and pale gold. His breathing slowed and became soporific, like the spell he’d woven around her was overcoming him as well.

As Kanato’s eyes fluttered closed, Yui’s opened and she sat up next to him, looking down at him beside her. She looked around at all of them as if it took her a moment to realize where she was.

“Welcome back, Bitch-chan. Did you have a nice dream?” Laito teased. He was already crawling towards her across the bed.

“Oi, Laito…” Ayato’s head was still in a fog, but he found himself growling.

“Eh? It’s all right if she’s still thirsty, isn’t it?” He leaned against Yui, lightly putting his arm around her and giving her shoulders a squeeze.

Ayato grinned smugly when he saw how she tensed up when he was close to her, how she crossed her arms and tried to twist away from him. Then again, she had done that with him too.

“Laito-kun…I….”

He put his face to her neck and took a long, savoring breath. He ran his hand down her arm and then suddenly pulled her back against him, throwing her off balance and into his lap.

He looked down at her with a beaming expression. His cheeks were flushing hotly. “It’s been so sweet watching you, but I just can’t wait anymore. And you are still thirsty, aren’t you?”

“I… I am…”

“You’re not so weak anymore. You don’t still have to deny what you want. I think you’ll be really lovely once you become like us. Just relax and let yourself fall down to where we are.”

“Laito-kun… you… you make it hurt too much!” Her own cheeks were fiery red now.

“Mmmm, you’re a demanding girl. Let’s kiss, Bitch-chan.” He brushed her ears with his lips and nuzzled her neck before pulling her up tight against him and pressing his lips on hers. He moaned softly when she gave him her tongue.

“That’s such a cute blush…. That was our first time kissing, wasn’t it?”

“Laito-kun!” She shivered with heat and shame in his arms while he moved his mouth down to her neck, sucking at her skin to leave his own mark on her.

“Touch me bitch Chan. I'll taste _so_ good for you.” He whispered into her neck, groaning.

He brought her palm to his face and licked it slowly, dragging his tongue across it, and then guided it down between them. His breath hitched in his throat.

“Is this really okay? Just like this?” Her voice was soft, but her heart was unbearably loud.

Ayato managed to twist himself around so that he didn’t have to watch.

He was still a little sore about Laito being the first of them to fuck her, if he was being honest with himself, even though he probably could have stopped him, or at least joined in. Regardless, he had left them together there in the catacombs, Laito with his hands up her skirt and her leg thrown up over his shoulder. He knew now that it was probably the way her heart was pounding that had put him off. Maybe it was the way Laito had told her he loved her when he was getting her warmed up. Something had twisted and snapped inside him and he couldn't look at either of them.

He suspected that Laito might have been the first to realize what was going on with her heart, but just didn’t say anything to the rest of them. Maybe kept it as his private little secret because it was just too cute to see her acting so innocent with that heart beating in her chest. He suspected, but he couldn’t bring himself to ask. He didn’t want to know the answer.

It had been a bad night, but the day after that was even worse. Laito, ever the fucking romantic, had spontaneously decided to take up the piano again. She sought him out, lured in by his music like a fish on a line. And then the way she talked to him made him want to vomit. Asking him about their mother, the kind of shit she’d say to a boy that had just asked her to go steady. Not one that had spent the night before making her cry when he fucked her against the gates of the family’s own private path down to hell.

Ayato had known he was being a shit about it, but he made sure she understood exactly what kind of family she was asking about.

Now that he thought about it, the absolute worst thing was how she looked at them after they told her what had really happened to their beloved mother. Not just the way she looked at Laito, but all of them. Like they’d done something _wrong._

He didn't think it was possible for a girl to make him feel so messed up. He had actually felt _bad_ for scaring her with that story.

She was wrong, though. She couldn’t have understood then. Killing that woman was the only good thing he’d ever done in his life.

Maybe things could be different now, now that she knew what it was like to suffer under their mother’s curse. She even had a scar of her own to show for it.

The sounds that she and Laito were making together, now distinctly wet and rhythmic, eventually got too loud for him to convincingly ignore. He had heard his brother’s sex noises before, but generally at a respectful distance, although they had made exceptions in the past. Laito moaned like a whore.

He sneaked a glance across the bed and saw that his brother was sitting cross-legged with Yui in his lap with her legs wrapped around his waist. He caressed her hip with one hand and teased her with the other while she buried her face in his neck, making little whimpering sounds. He could just see her forehead and part of her face bouncing over Laito’s shoulder.

“I love you, Bitch-chan, so call out for _me_ this time instead of God, okay?”

He wasn’t sure if it was the way she kept her hands balled into white fists behind his neck, or the way he could just make out the throb of a vein in her forehead, the angry tears in her eyes, or that her scent now was so thick with adrenaline that it was nearly overpowering, but it suddenly occurred to him that Yui might really hate his brother.

She was biting at the wound at his neck that she had made with the knife earlier. She was biting like she meant it. She tore at his throat and pulled his hair with a rage in her that he had never noticed before.

She was biting him hard enough to strangle the noise in his throat when he climaxed under her. She fell with him back against the bed, her teeth still in his throat, and she didn’t let go until he was limp underneath her. She and he were both covered in blood by the time she pulled back.

She looked up towards the ceiling and sighed. “I feel so full.”

“Nnnnn….” Kanato groaned, stirring. “Did Yui-san kill Laito?” he asked through a yawn.

“He just had his brains fucked out. Go back to sleep,” Ayato answered. Laito would be fine, probably. If not, surely he wouldn’t complain about dying in such a way. He double-checked that he was still breathing, just to be sure.

Kanato peered over at Laito from the far side of the bed, looking at the impressive amount of blood shed around him. He reached over and touched the wound on his neck. “Aaaah, what a beautiful flower. Please give me one next time, Yui-san.” With that, he curled up against Laito’s side and shut his eyes again.

“There’s more room over here, Chichinashi.” Ayato pulled Yui away form his brothers. She was still in a daze from all the blood she’d taken and she didn’t resist. She snuggled up into his armpit and her hair tickled his chest. Her body was limp. Slick. Hot.

“I can’t believe we just did that,” she mumbled into his chest. Her voice was distant, dreamy.

“Mmmm,” he mumbled into her hair. “We all used to sleep together when we were little. It’s more fun like this with you here.”

He could practically hear her frowning.

“But it’s still all pointy knees and elbows. Curves would be nicer.”

“Ayato!”

She tried to squirm away, but he kept his arms around her. “Hey. I’m not letting you go. Just stay here like this, okay? You’re warm.”

There was a shift in Yui’s body as a troubled tenseness ran through it. “Once I turn into a vampire like you, I guess I won’t be anymore.” He felt a new wetness against his chest, and he smelled tears.

“…Don’t think about unnecessary things. Just stay here…” He hugged her tighter against him. They lay together in silence for a while after that, until he was the first to break it.

“Hey… what do my brothers taste like?” He cringed at how weird it sounded as soon as the words left his mouth.

“Eh?” She had a moment of confused hesitation, but she understood what he meant. She looked up at the ceiling, lip thoughtfully pursed. She twisted her hands in the silken sheets and a flush came to her cheeks all over again. She turned away and looked across at Kanato's spill of lilac hair and Laito bloody and blissful beside him.

“Kanato… it was sweet. A little like licorice candy. But dark and it made me ache a little somehow. It felt like I was being pulled somewhere else. And Laito-kun's blood … it was so confusing. There was a … bitterness there. I felt like I was drowning no matter how much he gave me. Kind of velvety… I guess? I remember the way that it felt in my mouth more than the flavor.”

“What about me?”

“I don't know. I might need another taste,” she said with a little giggle. The lilt in her voice reminded him uncomfortably of Laito. Maybe she was becoming more like them after all, or maybe just having so much of his blood in her system was making her strange.

“Go to sleep, Chichinashi,” he said, giving her thigh a pinch.

She squirmed into the curve of his stomach and chest. She let out a long sigh and looked up at the ceiling.

“It was warm. It was _so warm,_ Ayato.”

He smirked with satisfaction and dragged his fang along her bare shoulder. “You can pay me back in the morning.”

“Nnnng, that tickles,” she said, squirming. “Your brothers are probably going to be ravenous too. You might have to share.”

There was no place on the bed that wasn't a wet spot, so he kept her pressed against him and gave him her arm to put her head on. She snuggled up into the curve of his stomach and chest and he let his free hand roam up her hip and her arm and shoulders. Her heartbeat was steady now, soothing.

“Yui. I want you to stay like you are,” he whispered against the top of her head.

“Mmmmm. Okay,” she murmured. He wasn't sure if she was even awake at that point, or if it was just sleep talk.

The little barrettes in her hair, the three little plastic flowers, pressed into his skin where the inside of his upper arm was sensitive. It stung dully at first but eventually he got used to the feel of it and he knew it would just be worse if she moved her head away.

Ayato stayed awake the whole night, listening to the girl and his brothers breathe, to the sounds they made in sleep. He wondered if the cut he'd made on his chest would leave a scar that matched hers. His brothers seemed to be sleeping peacefully unbothered by dreams about that woman, dreams that they had all shared once, and he wondered if they were at the beginning of something now, or the end of it.

Either way, she had been right. They would all be hungry in the morning.


End file.
